


If There's a Chance, I Would Take It

by Lucky107



Series: The Seventh Born [4]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Chases, Choking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: Their hands find each other in the dark.





	If There's a Chance, I Would Take It

_Hello…? Anyone hearing me? Hello? It’s Burke. Hello?_

Roberta runs.

The darkness of the forest at night masks the large rocks and roots in her path that aim to trip her up, but she never stops running.

_I think I lost ‘em. I see a… a trailer nearby, it’s next to a long bridge. I’m gonna try and get inside._

Angry taunts and threats echo on the still night air, coming from everywhere and nowhere all at once. It’s impossible to know just how close or how far away the search party is, but she can’t stop.

Not now.

She crashes through the forest like a large deer on the lam.

_If anyone’s still out there… listen, if anyone’s still alive_ —

Her radio has been on the fritz ever since the helicopter went down. She had tried in vain to return Cameron’s call, shouting into the cheap plastic until she was hoarse.

The only thing left for Roberta to do is run.

It’s a wonder she’s still on her feet by the time she comes across the trailer house that stands next to a long bridge, just as he had said, but she doesn’t linger on the details for long. The door is already open, so she lets herself inside.

Large hands close around her throat and slam her back into the wall to subdue her before her eyes even have a chance to adjust.

_An ambush?_

No words come out except for a single choked cry as tears sting her eyes.

Roberta kicks back wildly against her attacker in a blind fear for her life. He’s much bigger than she is—stronger, too. His large fingers press bruises deep into the tender skin, but the attack doesn’t last a minute before she’s released, coughing and sputtering

Her lungs feel as if they’re on fire.

“Roberta—?”

Cameron sounds just as surprised by the turn of events as she is.

He pulls her into a desperate hug as she recovers from the attack and holds onto her tight, as if he’s afraid to let her go again now that she’s finally within his grasp.

“Oh, Jesus,” he whispers into her hair. “I had no idea, Robbie.”

Past the lightheaded daze of being choked, Roberta registers little more than the warmth of his arms around her, his large hands holding her, _safe_.

_Missoula_.

But they’re a a solid hour and a half from Missoula now without an active phone line, swallowed up by the darkness of the forest.

_No one is coming to save you._

There was no chapter in the instruction manual for situations like _this_ , Roberta muses as the gravity of the situation begins to sink in. They’re stranded in the middle of nowhere—and they aren’t alone.

“They… they know we’re here, Cameron,” Roberta confesses, her voice thick with tears she hasn’t yet cried. “They’re coming for us.”

“It’s okay,” he insists, ushering them further into the trailer before allowing the tension in his shoulders to break. “It’s okay. _We’re_ okay, as long as we stick together.”

_Together_ —

It’s as if just Roberta’s being here with him has shone a light into his life. Everything becomes a little bit clearer as their hands find each other in the dark of the trailer house and slowly _, carefully_ , she locks their fingers.

The remainder of his tension ebbs away into the warmth of her touch.

“We’re gonna get out of this,” he assures her quietly. “There’s a road out there: we’re gonna take it, we’re gonna head northeast. It’s probably only a few hours back to Missoula. And then we’re gonna come back here with the goddamn National Guard.”

“Where you go, I go."

Cameron realises in that moment that he _needs_ Roberta.

Not just right now and not just out here in these dark woods, but _always_.

Together they take their time securing the trailer. It’s defensible, which provides them with a leg-up against their attackers, and while it’s sparse, it’s not completely empty. There’s an automatic weapon, a first-aid kit and an assortment of ammunition.

A peek into the bedroom reveals its walls are lined with pictures of Joseph Seed, the way one might hang centerfolds, and a single family portrait of the Seeds hangs in the dining room.

Everywhere else, menacing biblical verses have been etched into the walls by a maniacal hand.

It sends a chill down Roberta’s spine and Cameron can feel it.

What have they gotten themselves into?


End file.
